knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Magareće godine (XI glava)
Magareće godine Evo nas u bašti našeg konvikta. Sakriveni iza visokih suncokreta, dogovaramo se kako ćemo doći glave crnoj knjizi. – Treba to spaliti, pa nek se crn dim digne do nebesa! – gnjevno uzvikuje Baja i beči oči. – Najprije to treba dobaviti u ruke – mirno kaže jedan od Mandića, a drugi ga, isto tako mirno, dopunjava: – I brzo spaliti kao što Baja predlaže, ali sa što manje dima da nas niko ne primijeti. – Knjiga se može ukrasti samo obnoć – javi se De-De-Ha, stručnjak za te stvari – a za to bi trebalo sedam-osam većih i toliko isto manjih ključeva. – Što će nam toliki ključevi, brate slatki? – začudi se Hamid Rus. – Koliko ja računam, dosta su dva: jedan za vrata od učionice, a drugi za Smrdonjinu ladicu. Je li tako? – Tvoj račun dobar je za našeg profesora matematike – reče De-De-Ha. – Njemu zaista za dvije brave treba samo dva ključa, ali za moju hajdučku matematiku treba za svaku bravu nabaviti bar sedam-osam i tek će, možda, samo jedan od njih biti onaj pravi koji može da je otvori. – Ako se bude trebalo provlačiti, tu sam ja! – javi se Krsto Buva. – Je l' kroz bravu? – nepovjerljivo zaškilji De-De-Ha. – Ma ne, brate, već kroz prozor. Zar ti ja ličim na ključ da se u brave zavlačim? De-De-Ha ga omjeri kritički i reče: – Kakav ključ! Po svojoj glavi ti mi ličiš na okovan vrh one grede koju su zvali "ovan" i kojom su stari Rimljani probijali gradske kapije. Svi prsnuše u smijeh, a Krsto Buva, nimalo zbunjen brzo dobaci: – Znam, znam, to si juče pročitao u istoriji za više razrede da se pokažeš pametan pred ovamo jednom curicom! De-De-Ha pocrveni i skoči da se bije, ali ga Baja pograbi za ruku i povuče natrag. – Ej, stani, sad se ozbiljno razgovara. Ostavite tuču za poslije. Uspuhani Dule ponovo sjede, ali je i dalje, ispod oka, krvnički strijeljao Krstu Buvu oštro motreći da se ovaj možda krišom ne podsmjehuje ili ne krevelji. A Krsto je za to, mora se priznati, bio veliki majstor. Ako se već ne smije rugati javno, on je to činio mrdanjem nosa, žmirkanjem ili praveći strašno ozbiljno lice, što je njegovog protivnika dovodilo do potmulog bijesa, osobito na času učenja, kad ne smiješ da se obračunaš s bezobraznikom. I tu je, dakle, ličio na pravu buvu, skrivenu napast, kojoj ne može ukraj stati čak ni svevideći pazitelj Smrdonja. Sad se, međutim, Krsto pokaza sasvim na mjestu, nije mu bilo do šale, pa se naš dogovor opet u miru nastavi. – Od danas ćemo početi sakupljati sve moguće ključeve i predavati Dabiću na čuvanje – predloži Baja. – On je poznati specijalista za brave. De-De-Ha, veoma polaskan tom pohvalom, pokuša da se načini skroman i reče: – Pa jesam – priličan. – Priličan, aha-ha-ha! – prsnu u smijeh Krsto Buva, a onda i mi ostali, jer se istog trena svi sjetismo Dabićevog odgovora na času vjeronauke da je bog priličan. Sjeti ga se, u zlo doba, i on skoči i dunu prema konviktu. – Stoj, kuda ćeš? – dostiže ga Baja i pograbi ga za kaput. – Tražite vi sebi bravara koji nije priličan! – šištao je De-De-Ha. – Pa šalimo se, bolan. I ti si se šalio s bogom i rekao mu, da je priličan, pa i mi s tobom. – Drugo je bog, a drugo sam ja, sa mnom nema šale. Sad se i Baja ljutnu i pusti Dulin kaput. – Dobro, u redu! Mi ćemo nekako izići nakraj s crnom knjigom i bez božje i tvoje pomoći. Idi ti lijepo u konvikt, kod Bobe Lutke, u fino društvo. – E, baš mi je Bobo Gica fino društvo! Baja mu ništa ne odgovori, nego se ćutke okrenu i vrati u naše društvo. – Ode izdajica! – glasno viknuh ja da bi me nagluvi Dule čuo. To je upalilo. De-De-Ha se naglo okrenu i odlučna koraka uputi se našoj grupi. – Ko je to rekao? Jesi li ti? – Niko ništa nije kazao – mirno dočeka jedan od Mandića. – Ko je viknuo riječ izdajica? – Bog s tobom! – tobož će začuđeno Baja. – Što da pominjemo tu riječ kad ovdje među nama nema izdajica. – Pa dabome da nema! – viknu Dule i sjede. – Hajde da se dalje dogovaramo. – Neko, čini mi se, reče da bi nam trebalo nabaviti, i jednu šibicu – javi se jedan od Mandića. – Nisam čuo da se o tome govorilo – oglasi se dobrodušni Hamid Rus . – A šta će nam šibica? – Valjda zato da se crna knjiga spali u peći – domišljao se drugi Mandić. – Dobro si se toga sjetio – pohvali ga Baja. – Nisam se ja toga sjetio – branio se lukavi Mandić. – Drugi je neko to pomenuo, ali mu je taj prijedlog zaista dobar. – Dobar, dobar, pravo kaže Dabić – dočeka drugi Mandić. Iako De-De-Ha ništa nije rekao, on i ne opazi Mandićevo lukavstvo, već prostodušno potvrdi. – Jeste, dobar je, priličan. Čitava grupa opet u smijeh, ali ovaj put De-De-Ha se baš nimalo ne naljuti. Čak, štaviše, i on sam se izazivački glasno nasmija i prodera se: – Ha-ha-ha-ha, prilično pametni konviktaši načinili prilično mudar plan, sakupili prilično ključeva i našli priličnu budalu i priličnog hajduka Dabića da im otvori priličan broj brava! – Pomozi mu, prilični bože! – dočeka Krsto Buva. – I to ti je prilična molitva! – ubaci jedan od Mandića. – Pazi ga, pa meni je prilično svejedno što vi trtljate – i sam se začudi De-De-Ha. – Gle, ne ljutim se više na riječ priličan. – Bogami, ti si se prilično opametio – priznade Krsto Buva. – Čujte vi, braćo, mi se prilično zabavismo praznim razgovorima, a vrijeme je prilično odmaklo – upozori nas Baja. – Vratimo se mi opet na crnu knjigu. – Kao što sam već rekao, mi samo obnoć možemo doći do nje – reče De-De-Ha. – Bolje rečeno, iza ponoći, kad svi zaspe. – Prefekt često dolazi iza ponoći, vraća se iz kafane – upozori društvo Krsto Buva. – Ne dolazi valjda ponedjeljkom, jer je još mamuran od nedjelje – dosjećao se jedan od Mandića. – Onda ćemo crnu knjigu dograbiti u ponedjeljak naveče, iza ponoći – predlagao je Hamid Rus. – To si se dobro sjetio – složi se drugi Mandić. De-De-Ha pogleda po svima i poslovno ih opomenu: – Čekajte, ljudi, sjutra je već ponedjeljak, a vi dotle ne možete pokupiti dovoljno ključeva. To mi moramo odgoditi za koji dan kasnije, možda tek za sljedeći ponedjeljak. – Može ako se do subote ne nakupi previše krivica u knjigu – reče Baja zabrinu